1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a container bridge.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The container bridge can be used wherever a large number of loading units have to be transshipped in a short time. The container bridge is, above all, suitable for loading and unloading containers from ships onto stockyards or onto means of transport, by which they are transported further. German reference DE-A-2 341 725 discloses a bridge crane, in which two trolleys arranged one above the other are capable of traveling relative to one another. The upper trolley is capable of traveling on tracks which are located below the trolley, and the lower trolley is capable of traveling on tracks which are located above the trolley. The upper trolley travels over and beyond the trolley located below it, the load to be transported traveling through the U-shaped lower trolley. So that the container of the upper trolley does not collide with the U-shaped lower trolley, there has to be a rotary mechanism on the upper trolley, so that the container can be rotated in the longitudinal direction relative to the direction of movement and travel through the lower trolley is possible. This rotational movement of each container involves a certain amount of apparatus and, above all, takes up time during the loading of the containers.
Furthermore, in this bridge crane, the tracks of the trolleys are arranged outside the length of the container to be transported. The disadvantage of this is that problems may arise during takeover/transfer in the region of the ship""s bridge, when the containers are to be stacked very far toward the bridge.
German reference DE 43 07 254 A1 discloses a transloading crane, in which three trolleys are arranged on a crane bridge, two lifting units capable of traveling in their longitudinal direction and having a lifting mechanism being arranged for the exchange of loads with a transfer unit. The transfer unit can move loads or containers on two levels, the transfer unit itself not possessing a lifting unit. It is possible, furthermore, for each traversable lifting unit having a lifting mechanism also to travel through the transfer unit. It is not possible, however, for the trolleys having a lifting unit and the containers to travel one through the other, since the arrangement of their paths and their design do not allow this. In this transloading crane, too, there is therefore no device in which a plurality of trolleys, together with their load, can operate fully independently of one another.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a container bridge on which a plurality of trolleys can operate essentially independently of one another, at a low outlay in terms of time and material, while all the trolleys are to be provided with a lifting means.
The container bridge according to the invention includes of a two-armed traveling support, a lifting mechanism, a traveling mechanism and at least one gantry. The trolleys travel in each case on their own tracks of the traveling support on the container bridge and their paths cross one another. The two-armed traveling support is constructed as a frame boom with two longitudinal arms which are connected together. The longitudinal arms of the two-armed traveling support have the travel paths for the trolleys.On the basis of two trolleys, the tracks of which cross one another, it is advantageous if the trolleys travel on their tracks on both sides.
According to the invention, the tracks of both trolleys are arranged above the trolleys. The advantage of this is that the trolleys, together with their gripping means, can transport containers independently of one another also transversely to the direction of travel.
It is expedient for the lower most trolley in each case to have a U-shaped or trough-shaped design, so that this lower trolley has a cavity through which the upper trolley, together with its load, for example a container, can travel.
Each of the trolleys is equipped with all the devices which are necessary for longitudinal, lifting and gripping travel. This also includes each of the trolleys having its own driver""s cab in the event of manual operation. It is advantageous if the lifting mechanism of the lower trolley is divided in two and is arranged next to the longitudinal traveling mechanism. In order to divert the horizontal forces onto the side parts, guide rollers and guide rails are mounted between the trolley and the main support. This arrangement gives rise to a compact design.
The trolleys of the container bridge are equipped with signal means which prevent mutual collision while a load is being carried. This ensures that the upper trolley which has a lowered load or a lowered container does not collide with the path of the lower trolley.
The two trolleys can therefore load and unload vehicles and stockyards essentially independently of one another, each of the two trolleys being capable of traveling over and attending to the entire region of the container bridge.
It is advantageous furthermore, if at least one side of the traveling support projecting beyond the gantry is capable of being swung up. This is advantageous, above all, when container ships coming to land require this or else this region of the container bridge is not in use.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the tracks of the trolleys run on both sides of a single support. This design is suitable particularly for cases where containers having relatively small loads are to be transported quickly.
In another embodiment of the invention, each trolley can travel on another support in each case.
It is advantageous to arrange the tracks of the trolleys within the length of a transversely transported container. The containers can thereby be stacked very far toward the ship""s bridge without problems.